The Secret
by lizpen
Summary: Based on the current Liz Jason storyline. Please read and review! Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Please review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jason (sighs), or general hospital or any characters.

Spoilers: This is based off the spoilers on Ghh2, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz quietly closed the penthouse door behind her, leaning against it with her eyes closed. One of the hardest things she'd ever done was listen to Sam rejoicing in the fact that the baby was not Jasons's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, curled in front of the fireplace at her grandmother's, Jason's words echoed in her mind, "If Ric thinks Lucky's the father, it's gonna buy us some time." She thought of Lucky, his desperation to get his life on track for this child, Ric's battered face, his bitter hatred of Jason, Sam's face glowing with relief as Jason explained that Carly had already heard from Sonny that Lucky as the father. Tears in her eyes, she dropped the paternity test into the fire, watching the paper curl and burn away to ashes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was standing at the window, lost in thought as Sonny walked in.

"Hey," Sonny said quietly. "Carly said she told you about my seeing Liz's reaction to the paternity results."

Jason turned, his expression stoic. "Yeah, I heard."

"And you were disappointed?"

Shrugging, Jason ran his hands through his hair, avoiding Sonny's gaze. "It's better for Elizabeth."

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "It's better for Elizabeth, but you wanted this baby to be yours?"

Frowning, Jason crossed his arms. "I wasn't planning to become a father, but-- you know what, it doesn't matter now. And I'll still help Elizabeth with anything she needs." He was silent for a moment, then added, "At least Ric will leave her alone now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth set down the chart, smiling as Jason strode off the elevator towards her. "Hello!"

"Hey," He looked down at her concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." At the look of skepticism on his face, she laughed, "Really, both the baby and I are fine, Jason."

"And has Ric been bothering you?"

Her ponytail flying, she shook her head. "No, I made sure he overheard that Lucky's the father. But I still see him around." Coming around the desk, she set her hand on his arm. "He's not bothering me, Jason. Just ignore him."

His expression serious, he stepped towards her. "Anything you, Cam or the Baby need, you let me know. I want to help you. I'm here for you."

She smiled at him, tilting her head up, "You always are."

Both were unaware of the intimate picture they made, so comfortable with each other, but the dark haired girl stepping off the elevator froze as she saw them. All Sam could think about was how close, how connected they looked. She slipped back into the elevator, her heart sinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review!

Again- Based on Spoilers from GHH2-etc.

Disclaimer- nope, still not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Jason opened the door to his penthouse, surprised to find Sam in his living room, anxiously pacing.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said, attempting a smile.

Dropping his keys, he looked at her intently. "Is everything okay? You look worried."

Sam rubbed her hands together nervously, "Um- I'm fine. Just...how was your day?"

He shrugged, saying "Met with Sonny, stopped by to check on Elizabeth. Why?"

She pushed her dark hair back. "I know Elizabeth is your friend, but it's not your baby, Jason."

He was quiet for a moment, then his piercing blue eyes met hers. "Elizabeth is a good friend in a tough situation. I'll do everything I can to make it easier for her."

"Is that the only reason? It just, it just is so hard for me to know that you're around her. Knowing what happened, that she could have been carrying your baby."

He sighed, running his hands through his dark blond hair. "It was one night, Sam. I won't cut Elizabeth out of my life because one night we were hurt, and we chose to be together."

She sniffled, pressing her hands to her face. "It's just, you're so close, and I know you want to be there for her now, but all I can think about is that you both felt enough for each other to be together for one night. I...I just feel like I'm waiting for her to decide she wants more."

"What Elizabeth wants is a safe life for her children." He answered, and looked relieved as his cell phone rang, cutting the conversation short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ric watched his ex-wife standing at the docks, clearly waiting for someone. Turning, he instructed the policeman at his side to photograph Jason Morgan when he showed up.

"How do we know Morgan will show up?" The cop asked, confused.

Raising his eyebrows, Ric looked at the cop. "Because he always wants to play her hero." He began to walk away, then turned back, "And remember- no one else knows about this. I don't want anyone to hear she met him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked up as Jason strode towards her.

You okay?" He asked her, looking worried.

"I thought you should know, I overheard Ric on the phone at the hospital today. He was talking about Sonny. That it was a big mistake for you and Sonny to keep Molly from him."

Jason nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, Alexis was pretty scared when she kicked him out. Sonny figured it would be safer for her and the girls to stay with him for awhile., until she feels better."

"Jason- Ric's getting out of control again." Elizabeth reached her hand out, resting it on his arm, "Be careful."

"I will be." He looked closely at her, "Are you feeling all right? Do you have everything you need?"

"I'm fine, really." She was quiet for a moment, then added softly, "Do you ever feel like a secret will tear you apart?" She looked up at him sadly, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Jason pulled her into his arms, holding her comfortingly as she slid her arms around him, resting her head against him. "If you think you should tell Lucky, then go ahead. You know I don't care what anyone thinks about the night we spent together."

Her head tilted back, long curls tumbling down her back. Her eyes meeting his, she said, "It isn't just Lucky. It would affect all the people I care about the most." With that, she lay her head back on his muscled chest, relaxing against one of the very people her secret could hurt the most.

Jason stroked his hand over her brown curls, quietly saying, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she whispered. "I haven't decided what to do yet." She looked up at him, giving him a small smile, "But thank you, for everything."

He smiled down at her, "Anytime."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ric opened the pictures, looking through them one by one. His frustration with Elizabeth was warring with the triumph he felt at what the pictures showed. One was perfect, their arms wrapped around each other, smiling intimately at one another. Another of Jason holding Elizabeth close, his hand stroking her brown curls as he looked down at Elizabeth, a concerned look on his face.

Ric smiled, knowing his revenge against Jason was ready to set in motion. Rip Sam and Jason apart, then send an irate husband after Jason. A part of him hated the idea that he was using Elizabeth to bring about Jason's downfall, but she would be better off once Jason was out of the way for good. Jason had been far too important to her, for far too long now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened the door to her room, looking out into the hallway above Kelly's. Seeing no one, she turned to go back in, when she saw the envelope taped to the door.

Confused, Sam reached for the envelope, opening it, and reached inside. Pulling out the pictures, she flipped through them, a part of her going numb as she looked at them. These pictures were her greatest fear. The intimate moments shown in the pictures made it clear that Elizabeth and Jason had not gone back to being friends like before. The closeness, the trust between the two were glaringly obvious, their bodies fitting together perfectly, very relaxed.

Clutching the pictures, Sam wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the palm of one hand, grabbing her keys to go to the penthouse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was laughing, pushing away the plate in front of her. "If you cook for me anymore, I'll have to tell everyone what a great cook you really are."

Raising his eyebrows, Jason smiled at her, pleased to see her laughing again. "I thought you promised that was a secret?"

"I don't know if food this good can be kept quiet." Setting her napkin on the plate, she looked at him, seated next to her on the sofa. "Thank you, Jason. You always know exactly what to do when I'm sad."

"Well, my cooking is better than-" He broke off as the door opened, his hand going back to his gun.

Sam walked in, dropping her keys on the desk, her eyes red and teary. Giving a grim smile, she looked at Liz. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, should I?"

Liz frowned, "I'm sorry?"

Sam walked forward, noticing the plates on the coffee table. "A nice intimate dinner for two. I'm sorry to interrupt."

Jason stood, looking at Sam, his brows furrowed. "Sam, Elizabeth just came over to talk. Nothing is going on."

Pushing her hair back, Liz stood also, looking confused. "I just came to talk with Jason, Sam."

Sam threw down the pictures, standing still as they cascaded over the open part of the table. "Like you talk here?"

Jason reached down and picked up a picture. Looking at it, he was silent a moment, his shoulders tensing. Finally he looked up, "Sam, these aren't-"

"Aren't what, Jason?" she demanded. "This was yesterday!"

Elizabeth leaned down, scooping up the additional pictures. She looked through them, biting her lip, then looked at Sam. "This isn't how it looks. I was upset, and we were talking. That's all, Sam."

"You know, even knowing this isn't his baby, " Sam raged, not noticing Liz going still, "You just can't help but keep both Lucky and Jason at your beck and call, can you? Carly was right, you're determined to have Jason, any way you can get him."

Jason put his hand out to quiet Sam, his voice sharp. "Enough, Sam. Elizabeth hasn't done anything to deserve this. Where the hell did you get these pictures from?"

"My door. Somebody else has apparently noticed that Elizabeth isn't so sweet after all."

Elizabeth flinched, "I never said I was, but this isn't what you think."

Crossing her arms, Sam turned to Jason. "I can't deal with this. You said you love me. Then how can you think it's okay for me to have to see you together all the time, to get pictures like this. I can't handle this."

Jason sighed, "She's my friend, Sam. My good friend. I won't cut her out of my life, I won't avoid her. Nothing is going on."

"Can I really believe that?" Tears streaming down her face, Sam looked up at him, gesturing to the pictures. "Dinners in your apartment, holding her on the docks, at the hospital together, every time I turn around, you're with her, or going to her, or answering a call."

He ran his hands over his face, looking at Sam. "Sam, I can't-"

Elizabeth cut in, "I'm not any threat to you, Sam." Her thoughts whirled, aware that she was the wedge in their relationship, that it was unfair of her to put Jason in this position. Avoiding his gaze, she leaned over to grab her sweater, then looked up at Sam. "I just came to tell Jason thank you for being a good friend, and that I'm getting back together with Lucky. So you don't need to worry, Sam. I'm sorry if I caused a problem."

She nodded at Sam, walking over to the door. Shutting it behind her, she looked up, catching his confused gaze. Their eyes met for a moment, and he noticed the tears filling hers before she broke contact, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Elizabeth walked into the elevator, and once the doors shut she dropped her sweater, her hands going up to her face as she cried, her heart feeling as though it were being shattered at the thought of Jason out of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Still don't own anything from Gh

Please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked up to her grandmother's front door, feeling numb. Jason had become her best friend, her rock. And now she needed to stay away so he could save his relationship.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that someone had left those pictures for Sam to see. What if they left them for Lucky? He was almost done with his recovery, and he couldn't afford to lose control now. She spun around, headed toward the rehab center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ric," she said startled, seeing her ex-husband at Lucky's door. "What are you doing here?"

Trying to unobtrusively maneuver the legal envelope he held, he smiled down at her. "Elizabeth, you should be home resting. You don't want to make yourself sick."

"Were you waiting for Lucky to come back from group therapy?"

"I just wanted to talk to him about getting his job back. You look as though you've been crying. Are you okay?"

Her attention had been drawn to the envelope in his hand, the same size and shape as Sam had carried. She looked up at him. "Ric, what have you done?" She yanked the envelope away from him, viewing the same pictures she had seen earlier. "Why would you do this to me? Why would you hurt Lucky, Sam this way?"

"You know Morgan is a danger for you to be around, shouldn't Lucky know you need to be kept safe from him, keep his child safe from Jason?"

She crossed her arms, furious. "I'm not married to you. What I do isn't your concern anymore. I know you hate Jason, but why are you dragging me into this?"

"I told you to stay away from him. He'll do nothing but hurt you." He raised his eyebrows, "I would guess that's why you've been crying. Because of Jason."

Her voice cold, she said, "What I do is none of your business. If you want me away from Jason, you've already made sure of that. So go home, and leave me to pick up my life as best as I can. You won't be able to use me to get at Jason anymore, so you don't need to come anywhere near me, or Lucky."

Ric reached for her arm, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I just…"

She pulled away, "Just go, Ric." She watched him leave, putting the pictures into her purse.

"Elizabeth!" Lucky came around the corner, a big smile on his face. "How are you? How's the baby?"

She summoned up a smile, looking at him. "We're fine. I just wanted to stop by and check on you."

Lucky let her into his room, closing the door behind them. "It's going really well. Having Mom back has been great." He reached out, gently taking her hand. "This sounds crazy, but our anniversary is tomorrow. I know we have a lot of problems, but for one evening, could we just spend time together, try to talk?"

"Sure," she agreed somberly. "As long as you understand I still plan to raise the baby and Cam myself."

He walked silently over to the desk, then turned back, looking at her. "Are you telling me I can't even see my baby and Cam?"

Feeling very uncomfortable, she hedged, "I won't keep the kids from you. If you want to be involved in their lives, that's fine. I just need you to respect that a lot's happened, and I need time by myself, Lucky."

He nodded, "I understand. And I know I can't expect you to forget what I did, the drugs, cheating on you with Maxie, hurting you."

She pushed her hair back nervously. "I don't want to keep talking about what we did. It won't change anything that happened."

Taking a deep breath, Lucky told her, "I can agree with that. Did you bring the sonogram picture?"

"Mmhmm," she scrounged in her bag, hurriedly grabbing the baby's picture, scrunching the envelope she'd taken from Ric further down into her bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Liz stepped out of her patient's room, looking at the chart, surprised as she bumped into someone standing in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-" She looked up into piercing blue eyes, her heart skipping a beat. "Jason. What are you doing here?"

He steadied her, looking worried. "I wanted to apologize for Sam, for last night."

Shaking her head, she told him, "You don't need to apologize. I understand why she was upset."

"I'm still sorry, you don't need that stress, especially if you're getting back together with Lucky. You have enough to worry about."

She closed her eyes briefly, "Jason, I'm not-" she paused, "I ran into Ric last night in front of Lucky's room. He had the same pictures to give to Lucky that he apparently left for Sam."

Hot fury leapt into his eyes. "I knew it. I knew it had to have something to do with Ric."

She nodded, "Yeah, both you and Sam now, it seems." She reached out for him, pulling her hand back as she realized what she was doing. "You need to work on your relationship right now, and it'll never work if I'm around all the time."

Frowning he told her, "We're friends, and I won't drop that because of Ric and his pictures."

"I know if I need you, I can call anytime," she told him, trying desperately not to let her feelings show. "And if you need me, you know I'll be there. But you need to try to work it out with Sam, and I have a life to sort out for my children."

"Elizabeth-"

Reaching for her buzzing pager, she took a quick look at it, "I have to go. I'll talk to you sometime soon, okay?"

He watched her walk away, the idea of not seeing her smiling face, hearing her laugh, being around her comforting presence, making him feel incredibly lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Nope- Don't own GH

Please read and review!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth kept to herself, avoiding most of her friends, including Jason. The stress of keeping such a damaging secret, of having to avoid the one person she didn't have to explain things to, was wearing her down.

Emily had mentioned in the locker room that Jason and Sam were trying to rebuild their relationship, even while Ric was causing problems. Sonny had said much the same when he ran into her on the docks, adding that if she needed anything, she could let either himself of Jason know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She let herself into her grandmother's house, smiling as Cameron ran to her. "Hey, sweetheart! How was your day?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

Cam smiled, patting her cheek with his little hand. "We're gowin' to a party, Mommy."

Elizabeth looked up at her grandmother questioningly. "A party?"

Audrey smiled, "Surely you haven't forgotten, Elizabeth? The hospital fall festival."

With a grimace, Elizabeth nodded. "I forgot all about it."

"Well, I promised Cameron I would take him for a little while. Would you like to come with us?"

Elizabeth looked at her little boy, watching her with an eager expression on his face. Smiling at him, she said, "Sure. Just let me get changed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason looked up, his eyes meeting Liz's as she walked into the park, holding Cameron's hand. He had missed her tremendously, had thought of stopping by the hospital to see her, but Ric framing Sam had meant that he had to take her into hiding for a few days, and try to handle Ric. The thought of dragging Elizabeth back in to Ric's plotting had worried him, and so he had stayed away, to keep her and her children safe.

Elizabeth looked into his intense blue eyes, a feeling of warmth spreading through her just knowing he was here. She met his gaze for a moment, then hearing Cameron jabbering away, she looked away, down towards her son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason helped Morgan throw bean bags, wondering when he could leave. He'd promised Carly he would come spend time with the boys, and Sam had been eager to spend some time with Kristina. He looked over, seeing Sam helping Kristina turn a huge wheel. He wanted to work things out with Sam, wanted them to go back to the way they had been. Sometimes he felt that was possible, and other times a part of him knew things could never be the same.

After taking Morgan over to Jax and Carly, he walked towards the far side, running into Elizabeth.

"Hey."

Their gazes met as she tipped her head back. "Hi. You, uh, you looked like you and Morgan were having a great time."

He nodded, looking at her somberly. "He's a good kid. How have you been?"

"Everything's fine." She gave him a weak smile, breaking their eye contact. "I've got to get Cameron's hat out of the car." She gave him a quick nod, walking away.

Sonny walked up behind him, following his gaze. "How is she?"

Jason turned to him, a frown on his face. "She says she's fine."

Sonny looked at Jason closely. "She needs some time, Jason. She has a lot going on in her life."

"She just-"

BOOM!!!

Jason spun around, barely registering the screams coming from the festival as he saw Sonny's limousine in flames, the cars on either side blasted. Realizing Elizabeth had been going towards her car, he broke into a run, Sonny right behind him.

Sonny stopped, leaning down towards a blonde laying face down in the grass, as Jason's heart stopped. Elizabeth lay in the grass, brown curls half covering her face. He knelt down, yelling for help, as he brushed her curls off her face. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, wake up." He frantically called her name, not noticing Sam standing nearby as the crowd gathered.

Patrick dropped down next to him, listening for her breathing. With a relieved sigh, he told Jason, "She's breathing." He quickly checked her, cautiously. "She needs to go to GH now." As the ambulance roared in, he looked at Jason, who was holding her hand, his face pale with worry. Remembering Elizabeth caring for Jason when he was shot, he took a guess. "Are you coming with her, Jason?"

Jason answered him, unable to look away from Elizabeth. "Yeah, I'm coming."

He felt the hand on his shoulder, finally looking up to see Sonny standing there, as they carefully set Elizabeth on the stretcher. "You're going with her?"

"Yeah."

Sonny nodded, "I'll let Audrey know what's going on."

Watching as Jason nodded distractedly, vaulting up into the ambulance after Patrick, Sonny looked across the crowd, his eyes meeting Sam's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily raced down to surgery, the chart she dropped fluttering to the ground. She had heard about the bombing from the EMT's calling ahead, had heard they were bringing in two seriously injured, Maxie Jones and Elizabeth Spencer.

Patrick was yelling directions as they rolled Elizabeth in. Instructing the nurses on testing to check for internal damage, he was racing around his favorite nurse, checking her pupils, gently running his hands over her head, checking for glass fragments.

Maxie Jones was in the next room over, Alan and Kelly doing the same for her. Emily looked up, seeing Jason rubbing his hands over his face, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

Patrick had let him come in with her, instructing him to stand to the side.

"Jason?" She reached up, gently touching his shoulder.

"She was going to get Cam's hat," He said quietly. "Sonny's car blew up."

"She was in the wrong place, Jase. This wasn't your fault."

He nodded, bright blue eyes never leaving the fragile figure laying on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiting room was full of people. Audrey had left Cameron with Nikolas, and was awaiting to hear any updates on her granddaughter. Lucky was on the sofa, hands clasped, LuLu next to her brother. Georgie stood against the wall, Mac restlessly pacing. Jax and Carly wandered around. Jason stood next to Sonny and Sam silently, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

Finally Alan came out, walking over towards Mac and Georgie. His voice was low, "Maxie is in stable condition. No surgery is required at this point, but she has a broken shoulder, and her heart has been beating erratically."

"And her baby?" Mac asked.

Alan looked at him, puzzled. "Maxie isn't pregnant. Dr. Lee double tested, just to make sure."

Lucky's head shot up, as Mac frowned.

Alan took Mac and Georgie to Maxie, leaving the others behind to wait for news on Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviewers!! You guys are what keep me writing!

Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Patrick walked into the waiting room, Emily at his side. Jason strode forward, Lucky jerking awake at Lulu's shaking. Patrick nodded to the rest of the group, going over to Audrey.

"Dr. Drake, is she all right?" Audrey asked, her hands clasped tightly.

Patrick's voice was quiet. "She hasn't woken up yet, but physically she's in stable condition, for now."

"And the baby?" Lucky asked, walking over.

"The baby is also stable, for now. Dr. Lee is keeping a close eye on the baby's condition." He paused, then added, "Elizabeth has a broken arm, and a few fractured ribs. She also has a possible severe concussion. We're watching her closely for any internal bleeding."

Reaching out for Lucky, Audrey asked if they could go see Elizabeth, and Patrick agreed, warning them that when she woke up, she needed to be kept as calm as possible.

Jason walked over to the window, staring out into the darkened night, his emotions in turmoil. Coming up behind him, Sam hugged him, pressing her face against his leather jacket. "She'll be all right, Jason."

Jason said nothing, feeling numb. Elizabeth was always there, laughing, pushing him to take care of himself, listening. It had been hard enough staying away from her these last few weeks. The idea of never seeing her again terrified him.

Patrick walked up behind him, saying his name quietly. "Jason, Elizabeth is conscious. She's asking for you."

Turning, Jason looked at Sonny. "I'm gonna stay for awhile, would you take Sam home?"

"Sure."

"I'll wait for you," Sam told Jason, a worried look on her face.

"Thanks, but I want to keep Emily company after I talk to Elizabeth." With that, he followed Patrick to Ellizabeth's room.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, looking blurrily into Jason's. "Jason," she whispered, "You're okay."

He brushed the hair off her forehead, his touch whisper soft. "I'm fine. This was meant for me, not you. I'm sorry."

She sighed, eyes briefly closing, then looked back up at him. "This wasn't your fault." She winced as pain vibrated through her head. "Patrick says the baby's okay."

He nodded, "The baby's fine right now. But you need to get better."

"Everything hurts. Patrick said I'm, I'm not in good shape." Her hand reached up, the simple gesture sapping her energy as she cupped his face. "I need you to know something, Jason."

He frowned, "Elizabeth—"

"Please. I told Patrick, just in case anything happened." She was silent for a moment, then she whispered, "Lucky isn't the father of my baby. You are."

"Elizabeth," He took a deep breath, "You said Lucky was the father."

She shook her head, the action costing her as her head throbbed again. "No, Carly told you he was. I haven't told anyone the results of the test, until now. It seemed safer for you and the baby. Ric would have never given up, once he heard you were the father, and you and Sam were so relieved when you weren't."

"I wasn't relieved," he told her stroking her hair softly. "I thought I would be, but I wasn't."

She looked at him worriedly. "I'm so sorry, Jason."

"Don't be. I understand." He leaned down, kissing her forehead lightly, pleased to see her give a tiny smile. "You and our baby will be fine. And I'll make sure Cam is safe. Just go to sleep now."

He sat in the chair next to her, silently stroking her head lightly as she fell asleep, knowing that everything had changed.

Sam walked away from Elizabeth's doorway shakily. Her mind again flashed back to those pictures, the conversation she'd seen before at the hospital, the way he defended Elizabeth on the docks during their argument. Whether he realized it or not, she knew he felt more than friendship for Elizabeth.

She gave Sonny a fake little smile as she met him at the elevator. "Thanks for waiting, I thought I should at least thank Alexis for trying to help when Ric arrested me."

He nodded, "Good. You both need to work this out."

Patrick walked in, not surprised to see Jason hunched over in chair, hands clasped between his knees, his eyes on a sleeping Elizabeth. "She told you, then?"

Jason looked up at him, "Yeah."

Patrick walked over, checking the readouts from the machines hooked to Elizabeth. "She was frantic that if a decision had to be made about the baby, that you, not Lucky, would choose."

Standing, Jason looked at the other man closely. "Did anyone else hear?"

"No. Audrey and Lucky had already left."

"I want her protected. I don't want her hurt again."

Patrick raised his eyebrows, "If you post men at the door, it'll only make people wonder. I can arrange for some private nurses, but that's expensive."

"I'll pay her hospital bill. Just have it added."

Patrick nodded, knowing he could trust Jason to do whatever it took to help Elizabeth. "I'll arrange the shifts to begin immediately then."

Jason walked into his penthouse, exhausted. He had been up all night sitting with Elizabeth, and had spent the morning arranging discreet protection for Cameron, and checking back at the hospital. Surprised, he noticed Sonny lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Actually, I wanted to ask you that question."

"What do you mean?" Jason disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a bottled water he twisted open.

"I mean you spent the whole night at the hospital with Elizabeth. I know you're friends, but why you and not Audrey or Lucky?"

Taking a drink, Jason looked over at Sonny, "Elizabeth asked Patrick to tell them all no visitors."

"Yet you were with her all night. And you've arranged for around the clock private care for her."

Jason shrugged, "So? Elizabeth is my friend, and she was hurt because of us."

Sonny leaned back, looking at him closely, his voice quiet. "I saw how you reacted when Elizabeth was hurt, how you were at the hospital. Talk to me, Jason."

Jason ran his hands over his face, through his hair. "Elizabeth's child is mine." He pulled out an envelope, tossing it to Sonny. "The test results in her file. Kelly gave them to me, after Patrick talked to her."

"Wow. This wasn't the impression I got when she read them."

Jason sighed, "Elizabeth let everyone assume what they wanted. When Carly told me it was Lucky's, I believed it. By the time Elizabeth came to tell me, I told her I already knew, and that it was better for everyone. Then Sam came, and I told her it was Lucky's also."

"And you aren't mad? That Elizabeth would have kept your child from you?"

"She though she was doing what was best. That I was relieved the baby wasn't mine, that Ric couldn't come after me through the baby."

Sonny leaned forward, "What is Elizabeth to you? A, friend? The mother of- of your child? Or more?"

"I don't know. She's Elizabeth." He looked over at Sonny, "She had Cameron to protect, and I'm too dangerous for him to be around."

"So is it that you don't want to be with her, or that you thought you couldn't be?"

"I don't know what it is. She's- she's different." He was quiet for a moment, then added quietly, "She comes first now, Sonny. She and the baby, Cam."

Elizabeth smiled at Emily, who was telling her all about what Cam had said when she visited him. "He sounds like he's having fun."

Emily nodded, "He's doing fine. Just wants to know when Mommy's boo-boo's will be better, and when you'll be home."

"Hopefully soon. I'm so tired, and I just want to go home."

Looking over at the private nurse, quietly reading a book in the corner, Emily leaned forward. "Why do you have a private nurse?"

Flushing, Elizabeth looked away, saying evasively, "Patrick set it up, to make sure I didn't have anything else happen."

"Oh. I'll have to thank Nikolas…"

"No," Elizabeth said sharply. "Nikolas isn't paying for the nurses." She held her hand to her head, wishing she'd been quieter.

"Elizabeth—" Emily stopped as the door opened, Jason stepping in. Looking from her brother to Elizabeth, she had a pretty good idea of who paid for the private care. "I have to get back to rounds." She walked by Jason, squeezing his arm in farewell.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. I'm tired, and sore, but much better than a few days ago."

Jason looked at the nurse, jerking his head towards the door, and she silently got up and walked out. Then he sat down next to Liz. "Patrick says you can go home tomorrow."

"Oh, good. I'm tired of being a patient."

"He nodded, then leaned forward, his expression serious. "You and Cam are moving in with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all the reviewers! Please keep it up, you're the ones that make me want to write!

Disclaimer- still not mine...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him, startled. "I can't just move in, Jason! What about Sam, and Lucky? "

"Lucky's gonna have to know, sooner or later, and so will Sam."

She laid her hand on his muscled arm, her serious gaze on his. "Jason, this will just cause more problems between you and Sam. "And how would we explain to everyone why I'm living with you?"

"For your protection." He ran his hands through his hair, "Sam will just have to understand that you're a target now. That I have to protect you and the baby, and Cameron."

Elizabeth sighed, shutting her eyes. Thoughts flew through her head, of Cameron in danger, of her baby in danger. She thought of how hurt Lucky would be, how inevitable it was. Sam, her face set in her hurt, accusing her on the docks, of her grandmother and how she would react when hearing Jason was the father.

Jason quietly said, "The fact that I'm the father can't be hidden forever, Elizabeth. And once that happens, you as the mother are in danger, and Cameron, as your son, is in danger."

She opened her eyes, and nodded. "Okay. For a while. But you have to tell Sam, before we move in. You need to explain what's going on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky walked in to her hospital room, coming up to kiss her forehead. "Hey. You look much better. How do you feel?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, her childhood sweetheart. Seeing Lucky's grin, her heart tugged. "I need you to sit down, Lucky. I have to tell you something."

His grin turning into a concerned frown, he sat, reaching for her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Lucky, I- When I saw you and Maxie together at the apartment-"

"I'm sorry that happened. But I…"

"No," she held up her hand, silencing him. "Please, Lucky, let me finish." Her blue eyes shimmered with tears as she looked at him. "When I saw you together, I didn't know where to go. And I found myself at Jason's."

Lucky nodded, looking confused.

Looking straight at him, she said softly, her heart aching, "I felt our marriage was over, and I.. I slept with Jason."

Lucky froze, unable to believe what his wife had told him. He knew Jason and Elizabeth were close, had been jealous of Jason numerous times in the past. And now, to find out his wife was sleeping with the hit man?

"Lucky, I ….I was home packing when you came back from your AA meeting, and you were determined that you were going to stop the drugs. It just, time kept passing, and I didn't know how to say it, so I didn't."

"Are you still sleeping with him?" Lucky asked rawly.

"No. It was just the one night." She sighed, knowing the next blow would be the hardest for Lucky. "But then I found out I was pregnant." She looked away, unable to look at Lucky. "And Jason agreed to give a sample for the DNA test. He's.. Jason's the father of this baby."

Lucky was silent, and she looked over at him, as he shoved himself out of the chair, looking out the window.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't honest with you."

After a moment, he looked over at her, his face a mask of pain, "Why? Were you wanting revenge because of the drugs, because of Maxie?"

"No," she cried. "Jason needed comfort, and so did I. It just happened, And then I didn't know how to tell you, what to say. I was so scared it would ruin your recovery."

"You let me think the divorce was all about my sleeping with Maxie. That you couldn't handle the drug use." Lucky punched the wall, his hurt and anger taking control of him. "How could you, Elizabeth? You made all these nice little rules about staying away from Maxie, about not wanting me to touch you, earning your trust, and all the time you've been running to Jason. You expect me to believe it was one night?"

Tears running down her face, she didn't try to defend herself, knowing he had every right to be hurt by her actions.

"I can't believe this." His voice became calmer, as Lucky struggled to get control of his emotions. "I take it Jason knows he's the father?"

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her face. "I told him the other night, after you and Grandmother left."

"I shouldn't be surprised. You and Jason. I feel like I've competed with him for years. But, apparently, he finally won." Lucky walked toward the door, turning back with his hand on the handle to tell her, "I'll sign your divorce papers."

Lucky walked out, leaving Elizabeth sobbing for her shattered marriage, and for the loss of her childhood love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason stood on the hospital roof, enjoying the breeze as he waited for Sam. He had no idea what to say. He loved Sam, but he knew that it would be almost impossible for her to watch him raise this child with Elizabeth.

Sam shut the door, watching as Jason spun around. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam walked towards him, already knowing what she would hear. She had tossed and turned the last few nights, her mind in chaos at the realization that Jason would be father to Elizabeth's child.

"Sam," he reached for her hands, "I have to tell you something. Elizabeth's baby is-"

"Is yours," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I overheard her tell you the other night."

He nodded, glad that at least he didn't have to break the news.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" She asked quietly. "You'll need to keep your child safe, keep Elizabeth safe."

"Yeah." His intense eyes looked into hers. "I have to keep them safe, and I.. I have to decide what's best for this baby, I have to change some of my life."

She sniffled, and broke their hands apart to wipe at the tears on her face. "I won't give up on us, Jason. I understand about Elizabeth, but I love you."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I care about you, too." He paused, then added, "Elizabeth and Cameron are moving in with me for a while, to keep them safe, and let Elizabeth heal."

Sam blindly turned to look out over the city, seeing her future crumbling. "Isn't there anywhere else she could go? Wyndemere, Carly's?"

"I can keep them safest at the penthouse."

She turned, her arms crossed protectively around herself. "I understand. I..I need a little privacy." And with that, she walked out the door, ignoring Jason calling her name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason walked down to Elizabeth's room, to check on her before leaving. Opening the door, he was stunned to find Elizabeth sobbing, laying on her side.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked, as he pulled the chair up to the side of the bed.

She covered her face with her hands, "I told Lucky. All of it."

Gently stroking his hand over her hair, he told her, "I spoke to Sam."

"I just…" She lifted her tear-stained face to his. "Would you just hold me?"

"Yeah." Jason crawled into her hospital bed with her, and she turned towards him, cuddling against his strong, warm body as he tucked her hair behind her ear, then wrapped his arms around her.

She laid her head against him, giving a watery smile as she felt his chin settle on the top of her head, feeling protected, and as always, calmer around Jason.

He relaxed against her, closing his eyes as he breathed in her soft rose scent. A memory of so long ago lingering in his mind. A beautiful young girl who had saved his life, smiling as he told her she smelled like snow. "Snow doesn't smell," she'd responded.

Of hot soup he'd been teased into eating. A Christmas tree, her refusals to stop seeing him, even for her own safety. Of the same beautiful girl, years later, "I don't think you ever realized how much I fell in love with you." His hand stroked over her back, stunned at the fact that she now carried his child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ric looked in Elizabeth's door, about to check on her, when he stilled, seeing Jason Morgan laying in the hospital bed with her, his jacket tossed on the chair. They faced each other, eyes closed, her head tucked against his chest as his hand rhythmically stroked her back. Ric backed away from the door. It was obvious that Elizabeth and Jason were more than friends. Ric felt the same shot of jealousy he had felt when he and Elizabeth were married, every time she had been around Jason. Elizabeth obviously couldn't be talked away from Morgan, so he knew something had to be done to keep Elizabeth safe. He turned, heading over to Lorenzo's to plan the downfall of Jason Morgan.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for such a short chapter- the boss is here all week :-(.

Please Read and Review!! It's like chocolate to my soul!!

Disclaimer- Sadly not mine, or Jason would be shirtless in all Liason scenes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth smiled at Nikolas, thanking him for collecting Cameron and her things from her Grandmother's.

He looked at her, concerned. "Not a Problem, Elizabeth. But I think you and Cameron should come stay at Wyndemere."

She brushed the dark curls off her sleeping son's forehead, avoiding Nik's gaze. "Actually, we're going to Jason's."

Her head shot up as Nik quietly said, "I know."

"You know? But you didn't…"

"I didn't say anything because I'm the last person who should judge you. And I know what you went through with Lucky. But I don't think it's safe for you and Cam to live with Jason, even if he is the father."

Elizabeth sighed, "I don't know what else to do. Jason is worried that once his enemies become aware of the fact that this baby is his, neither my children or I will be safe. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm still not well enough to go back to work, let alone protect my little boy."

Nikolas touched Elizabeth's arm gently, giving her a sympathetic look. "No matter what happened with you and Lucky, you're my friend. Anything you need, any help I can give, just let me know." He looked back at the car parked behind them. "Looks like Jason's already begun guarding you. Come on, get in the car and I'll drive you and Cam to Jason's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth thanked the guards for bringing in their suitcases, feeling helpless as she leaned back against the sofa. Her side was aching, her broken arm throbbing. She really wasn't ready to care for Cameron, but after the argument she and Audrey had over what Lucky had said about Elizabeth and Jason, she had felt they both needed time.

She looked up as the guard let someone into the room, surprised to see Carly's nanny, Leticia. The woman smiled at her, "Mr. Corinthos asked if I would be willing to help out for a few days, until you feel better."

Elizabeth felt a rush of relief, but hesitated. "Is Carly okay with this?"

Sonny walked in, "She wants to help Jason out, and this is what he wanted." He nodded at Leticia, who picked the little boy up, carrying him upstairs.

Looking at Sonny, Elizabeth flushed. "Thank you."

"Jason's like my brother, anything he-he needs, I'm glad to do." Sonny rubbed his chin, looking closely at her. "I'm sorry you were hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, Sonny." She shifted on the sofa, smiling at him as he reached down and handed her the pills and water on the table. "Again, thank you."

Sonny sat across from her, watching her. His voice was low when he told her, "Everything changes now, Elizabeth. For you, for your children." He paused then added, "For Jason."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason dropped his keys on the table, a small smile on his face as he turned to see Elizabeth asleep on the sofa, cushioned in pillows. She stirred as he walked over, a sleepy smile on her face. "Hey."

"Hey." He crouched down next to the sofa, brushing her silky curls off her face. "How do you feel?"

"Mmmm, better," She struggled into a sitting position, smiling as he helped her, then sat next to her. "Sonny came by earlier."

Jason nodded dismissively, "Yeah, he mentioned that. I hope it's okay that I sent Leticia to help."

"I couldn't have managed otherwise, as much as I hate to admit it." She leaned against him, enjoying the warmth of his muscular chest as his arms came around her. "How do I thank you, Jason?"

Sighing deeply, he looked down at her. "You don't. It makes me happy to do things for you."

Giving a little smile, she laid against him, enjoying the calm, comforting silence as his hands gently stroked her arms, as his steady heartbeat matched hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Nope, he's still not on my couch.

Big thanks to you great reviewers! This ones for my fellow Liasons at GHH2. Sorry- build up means less Liason time on this chapter. Don't worry- it's coming.

I couldn't help but through the Sam fans point of view in here. I always laugh a bit at some of these.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several weeks later, she looked up as the guard opened the door, letting in a visitor.

"Lucky," she said, startled.

"Elizabeth." He handed her some folded papers, "Here are the signed divorce papers."

She nodded, as a feeling of terrible sadness overwhelmed her. "Thank you."

He hesitated, then sat down next to her on the sofa. "You look better. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. The cast came off yesterday." She held up her arm, then lowered it, looking at him. "I am sorry, Lucky. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, that I let you think the baby was yours."

Frowning, he leaned forward. "We were both wrong, Elizabeth. I'm the one who started all of this." He sighed, then looked around, noting the toys on the floor, the expensive furniture. "Jason can give you and Cameron more than I ever could."

"Money doesn't make people happy." She shook her head, "It was never that."

His eyes met hers, "No, it wasn't for you, was it? But it was a blow to my pride that my wife worked two jobs, that once my brother had to pay our bills, then Jason did."

She froze, staring at him.

"I know, Elizabeth. I know he paid for the apartment, the daycare, my hospital bills. He saved your life when I couldn't, he was responsible for my promotion. You ran to him for comfort because of me."

"Lucky, I-"

"Can you tell me you don't love him? That you could ever picture a life without him in it?"

"I-" She paused, remembering how lost she had felt without Jason before the bombing. "No," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I can't."

He stood, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "That's what I thought. I hope things go well for you." He headed toward the door, stopping to add, "Will you let me see Cameron occasionally?"

She sniffled, nodding ."Of course. He's missed you."

As Lucky reached for the handle, the door swung open. Jason looked at Lucky, then over to Elizabeth, noting the tear-stained cheeks. "Everything okay?"

"I just stopped to give Elizabeth the divorce papers." Lucky told Elizabeth goodbye, then nodded to Jason and left.

Elizabeth stood, wrapping her arms around herself, and walking to look out the window, sad about Lucky, but knowing she could no longer deny what she felt for Jason.

He walked over, his voice low. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him, "I'm fine. I just, I thought I'd be married to Lucky forever." Her blue eyes met his, "And now I'm realizing what led me here."

"Here?"

"To this penthouse, to now."

He stepped closer, a part of him already knowing what she would say. "And what was that?"

"Timing. Choices." She looked back out the window, "The one person who really understands me. To this bond that I've felt with you since that first ride on your bike." She looked back at him. "Am I crazy?"

He turned her to him, cupping the back of her head. "No," he told her quietly, "You're not crazy." With that he kissed her, his mouth soft on hers as her arms went around him. Both were so caught up in the kiss, neither heard the door open.

"Jason, I wanted you to-" Sam stopped, tears welling in her eyes as Jason and Elizabeth broke apart.

Elizabeth flushed red, looking from Sam to Jason. "I'm, I'm gonna head upstairs." She hurried up the stairs, avoiding Sam's malevolent gaze.

Sam looked at Jason, hurt and anger flashing in her eyes. "I thought you loved me. How could you do this to me, Jason?" With that, she stormed out, leaving him staring at the doorway, rubbing his hand across his chin as he felt his heart pulling in two different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Monica Quartermaine was reviewing a chart when she heard her daughter, Emily walked up and gave her a big hug. Monica laughed, pulling away, "Are you late again, Dr. Quartermaine?"

Emily smiled secretively, "No. I just thought you'd like to know Jason is here at the hospital."

Dropping the chart on the counter, Monica frowned worriedly. Though her son may not choose to have much of a relationship with his family, she still worried about him and the dangerous life he lead. "Is he all right?"

Emily stepped away, her dimples showing. "Oh, he's fine. He brought Elizabeth for her follow up with Kelly."

"Why did Jason bring Elizabeth? Was Lucky busy?"

Looking slightly uncomfortable now, Emily told her mother, "Actually they're getting a divorce. She and Cameron have been staying with Jason."

Monica raised her eyebrows, "How odd."

"Not really. Anyway, Elizabeth's here for a follow up about the baby."

"And why does Jason need to be here for that?"

Emily walked towards the elevator, turning to grin at her mother. "Because he's the father." As the elevator doors closed, she laughed at the stunned look on Monica's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo Alcazer leaned back against the hospital wall. So, Jason Morgan was going to be a father. Diego's face flashed before his eyes. Morgan and his little piece of trash had been responsible for his son's death. What right did Morgan have to a child of his own, after killing his? And with Elizabeth Webber, of all people. Finally, Ric Lansing would prove useful, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly strode into Sonny's house, slamming the door behind her. "How," she demanded, "How is it that Elizabeth is carrying Jason's baby? I thought it was Lucky's?"

Sonny raised his eyebrows at his ex-wife. "It's Jason's. I saw the paternity results."

Carly paced back and forth. "Well, I hope she's happy. She's ruined Jason's life."

Sonny set down the paper he was reading, "And how has Elizabeth done that?"

"Sam is in tears, she says she found Elizabeth and Jason kissing at the penthouse. Obviously it hasn't taken Elizabeth long to decide she wants Jason now."

Sonny looked at Carly quietly for a moment, leaning back in his chair. "Why are you so sure Jason doesn't want Elizabeth?"

"What does that mean?"

Sonny stood and walked over to get a drink. "I mean, are you sure Jason doesn't want Elizabeth? Nobody forces him to do anything he- he doesn't want to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie Jones stared at the chart she was holding. Elizabeth Webber Spencer was written at the top. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching, she opened the file, stunned as she stared at the parent histories for the new baby. Mother- Elizabeth Webber Spencer, Father- Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha McCall stood on her mother's porch, staring angrily out into the trees. How could it be that Elizabeth was getting everything she wanted? Elizabeth wasn't the woman Jason needed. Would Elizabeth have gone with Jason to meet the five mob bosses? Did Elizabeth even know how to shoot a gun? How could Jason accept the fact that Elizabeth had been married to Ric, while unable to move past the fact that she had slept with him once? She was sick of their "friendship", sick of the fact that Elizabeth was such an angel in Jason's eyes.

She looked up as Ric walked onto the porch. "What do you want?"

"Lainey asked me to come see Kristina." He sneered at her, "Ready for your murder trial?"

Her bitter eyes met his, "I'm amazed you're still thinking about that. I thought you'd be all wrapped up in the fact that your ex-wife is permanently out of your reach now."

"Elizabeth? What are you talking about?"

She laughed coldly, "What- you didn't hear that the little liar's baby is actually Jason's? He won't allow you anywhere near his child, or her."

Ric shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring Sam's bitter voice as all his plans crashed down upon him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are fantastic, and you keep me writing!

Here again- Jason is not on my sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was sitting next to Cameron at Kelly's, laughing as he blew bubbles in his chocolate milk. "You silly boy. What am I going to do with you?" Still grinning, she looked up at Jason as he walked over, setting down a large glass of milk for her, and a coffee for him. "Thank you. A lunch out is just what we needed."

He smiled back at her, surprised at how much he was enjoying the afternoon with Elizabeth and Cameron. They had taken the little boy out to the park, and he had pushed him on the swing, and caught him at the bottom of the slide. "I'm having a great time." His laughter rang with hers as Cameron's milk splashed back into his face.

Jason slid into the booth across from her, his warm blue gaze matching hers. "Are you sure you want my guys to move your painting supplies to the Penthouse?"

Her brown curls bouncing, she nodded. "It's just easier. And it's so unfair to your men to have them guarding there all the time as well."

Leaning down she wiped off the little boy's face, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. As she looked up, she was surprised at Jason's expression. It was uncharacteristically soft, as he looked at her and Cameron. "Jason?"

Snapping back to attention, he looked at her. "You really are a wonderful mother."

Not sure how to respond to that, she flushed bright red. "Thank you. Cameron's such a good little boy."

Reaching out, he put his hand over hers on the table. "It's because he has a mother that puts him first." Jason paused then added, "It's easy to tell that you'll do anything to protect both Cameron, and the baby."

They looked at each other, his piercing gaze intense, her soft mouth parting, when suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Congratulations, Morgan." Ric said, ambling up to the table. "I'm not surprised that _you _think nothing of putting children in danger from your "job." " He looked at Elizabeth, seeing her pull her hand out from under Jason's, looking startled. "Elizabeth. This is a mistake. Just because an accident happened doesn't mean you should risk your life, or your children's, for him."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's hand as he started to rise, "No. Jason that's exactly what he wants." She looked at her ex-husband coolly. "Whatever you think of Jason, or of me, my life and my children are none of your business. And my baby is not an "accident", Ric. I don't regret what happened with Jason at all. Now, you need to leave."

Ric looked stunned at the ferocity of Elizabeth's words. "Elizabeth, -"

"Go, Ric."

Exchanging a last cold look with Jason, he walked away, wondering how to save Elizabeth from her bad decisions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth looked at Jason apprehensively, "Are you sure you don't want Cam and I to wait in the car?"

He rubbed the little boy's back, enjoying the weight of a sleeping Cam nestled against him, the little boy's warm breath on his neck. "I'd rather you stay with me. Besides," he shrugged, "I should tell Monica so she doesn't hear about the baby from someone else."

---

Inside the living room, Edward stared at Monica. "You mean, Jason and Elizabeth Webber? A baby?" Edward began to grin, feeling younger than he had in years. "And you're sure it's Elizabeth, and not that tramp, Joe or whatever her name is?"

Monica smiled, feeling elated herself. "It's Elizabeth Webber. Although, Edward, this does not mean that Jason plans to let this baby have anything to do with the Quartermaine family."

"Nonsense. Of course the boy will let us be involved. That girl will insist upon it."

He looked up at Alice. "Why are you still standing there? Bring them in, hurry. We don't want the girl catching cold."

-----

Edward greeted them as they walked in. "Elizabeth Webber! You look wonderful, my dear. And this must be your little boy."

Surprised at Edward's cheerful booming, she looked up at Jason, then back to Edward. "Yes, This is Cameron. I'm sorry he's sleeping, we had him at the park today, and he wore himself out."

Edward caught the "we" and if anything, smiled even more widely. So, Jason was already playing in the park with the little boy, carrying the little boy around.

Jason raised his eyebrows at Edward's attitude, turning to look at Monica. "I take it you've already heard?"

Monica smiled at him. "We did, Jason. I think it's wonderful." She looked over at Elizabeth, "How are you, Elizabeth?"

"Fine, thank you, Dr. Quartermaine."

"We've missed you at the hospital. But, I can see that the baby and your son need to be the priority for now."

Edward pulled Elizabeth aside, as Monica turned to speak to Jason. "So, everything is going well with the baby, my dear?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Now you know, Elizabeth, that we Quartermaines take care of our own. And you, my dear, are now a part of this family." He patted her arm gently, "Anything you need, anything at all, you just let me know. My great-grandchild will long for nothing."

I appreciate that, Mr. Quartermaine." Flustered, Elizabeth tucked her curls behind her ears, not sure what else to say.

"Now, Dear," He looked up at Jason, making sure he wasn't looking. "You know how important it is for children to know their family. I hope you can help my grandson understand how important it is for him to let us be involved."

"Elizabeth," Jason said from behind his grandfather, "We should get going."

Smiling at the older man, she touched his arm, then turned to say goodbye to Monica also. "Have a good night, Mr. Quartermaine, Dr. Quartermaine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Elizabeth looked up as Jason strode into the penthouse, shrugging off his leather jacket. She set down the pool cue, smiling at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He walked over, perusing the pool table. "As bad as ever, I see."

She began to laugh, "Not everyone is the pool master you are!"

He reached for a pool stick, turning to the table. "Let's see how well you can do then."

----

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth pulled off her sweater, revealing a snug white t-shirt that lovingly clung to her softly rounded belly. Laughing, she tried again to set up her shot, but ended up missing her target entirely.

Jason came up behind her, reaching over to set the white ball back where it had been. "Here, try this." His body curved around hers, memories of another time and place flashing in both their minds. He leaned in, adjusting her grip, his breath warm on her neck. "Don't hold so tight, just let it slide through your fingers and-"

She turned her head up, face close to his, "And?" She prompted, her lips meeting his when they gently slid onto hers.

She turned slightly in his arms, loving his stingingly sweet kisses. His hand swept down over her body, slowing as he touched the rounded belly where his child lay safe. His hand splayed over her belly, his kisses turning rough, greedy for her soft mouth. Then he grasped her hips, spinning her so her breasts were crushed against his muscled chest.

"Jason," she whispered, then began to kiss his neck, loving the feeling of his warm, hard body. Her arms wrapped around him as he once again took charge, his hand in her hair, gently pulling her head back so he could kiss her again, feeling himself losing control as he backed her against the pool table.

"Mommy?" A little voice piped up from the stairs. "Mommy, I'm thirsty."

The little boy's voice was like a splash of cold water, and they pulled apart, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Cameron," she rushed over to the bottom of the stairs. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want some water." Seeing his Mommy's red face, he patted her leg as she reached him. "It's okay, Mommy. Daddies and Mommies like to kiss."

Avoiding Jason's gaze, she missed the amused smirk on his face as she rushed up to the bathroom with Cameron. Jason leaned back against the table, realizing that Elizabeth Webber was once again turning his world upside down.


	10. Chapter 10

Nope- Still not my Jason.

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are great!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorenzo Alcazar leaned back, listening to his men.

"Elizabeth Webber is virtually impossible to reach. She and her child are constantly guarded, or Morgan is with them. The security at Morgan's home is impossible to get through." The man looked nervously at Alcazar, "We could possibly manage to get a shot off, and take her out."

"No." Lorenzo's voice was sharp. "I don't want Elizabeth Webber or her children hurt, just brought to me." He stood walking over to the fireplace lost in thought, then looked at the man. "Call Ric Lansing. It's time our D.A. does us a favor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth answered the door, surprised to see Sam. "Oh, Hi."

"Elizabeth," responded Sam coolly. "Is Jason here?"

"No, he's not home." Realizing how that sounded, Elizabeth corrected, "He's not here."

Sam looked past Elizabeth, seeing the children toys lying all over the floor, the baby items spread out on the sofa. She walked past her, picking up a mobile. "Can't wait to decorate, hmmm?"

Following her over to the sofa, Elizabeth reached to take the mobile back. "I'm sure if you call Jason, you'll find where to reach him."

"He'll never marry you. The only reason you're here is the baby."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, unaware of how it drew Sam's attention to her swelling tummy. "You need to leave Sam. I'll tell Jason you came by when he gets back."

"Oh, come on, Elizabeth. You think you have it made. Instead of a poor druggie cop, you live in a rich man's home, where he buys your son toys. You managed to get pregnant, which means you never need to worry about money again. You must be thanking god that I slept with Ric that night."

Her eyes narrowed, Elizabeth felt her temper boiling. "How dare you. I wasn't the one living off Jason for years. I didn't get pregnant on purpose, which you'd know if you ever really listened to Jason. But I've told you before, we did nothing wrong. As for you sleeping with Ric, that's ridiculous.

"Is it? It doesn't matter, anyway. Jason will never marry you. You might as well let us adopt the baby, and you can go on with your happy little pathetic life."

"Who's pathetic, Sam? It certainly isn't me. I'm not the one who's so wrapped up in someone else that she has no life without him. I'm not the one running around Port Charles in a desperate need for Jason's attention. I've been in Jason's life for years, and I'm not going anywhere. You better figure that out. As for you adopting _my_ baby- never. There is no way I would ever hand my child off to you."

"I can make sure Jason wants nothing to do with you." Sam hissed, furious.

Elizabeth tilted her head, eyebrows raised. "Can you? Do you really think you can when Carly and Courtney couldn't succeed? Maybe I should thank you, Sam. I was scared to be with Jason, to let my son in his life. But, now that I'm pregnant with his child, there's no reason not to be with him. So, thank you."

Sam swung her hand up to slap Elizabeth, her wrist caught in an iron grip in mid-air. "Stop it." Jason ordered.

Sam looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Jason, you don't understand. I-"

"You need to leave, Sam." He told her, his voice cold.

"Oh, I do? But, Elizabeth's done nothing wrong?"

"Elizabeth lives here. She didn't come here to start a fight."

Sam shook her hair back, wrenching her arm back from him. "I see. Elizabeth did nothing wrong, but I'm the bad person here."

He sighed, "If you need to talk to me, call me. But you can't come here telling Elizabeth that she should give this baby away. And Elizabeth is a part if my life. That doesn't change for anyone."

Angry tears shimmering in her eyes, Sam looked at Elizabeth. "You haven't won yet." Giving Jason a hurt look, she walked out.

Jason turned to Elizabeth, ready to apologize, a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize, Jason." She told him, laying her hand on his muscled arm. "You aren't responsible for what Sam does."

They stood there for a moment in silence, looking at each other, then he pulled her close, letting out a deep breath as she rested her head against his chest, her arms wrapping around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth laughed with Emily, as always enjoying the Quartermaine gardens. "I think your grandfather would like to wrap me in cotton until this baby is born."

"Are you kidding me? This baby is the Golden Boy's child. If it weren't for Jason, you'd be locked in this house."

"The Golden Boy? I've heard that before."

"Mmmhhmm. A.J.'s name for Jason when they were young. Jason was great at everything he did, and Mom and Dad thought he could do no wrong. He was even planning on becoming a surgeon. Then there was the accident.."

"He shoots with both hands," Elizabeth murmured.

Smiling, Emily nodded. "Even now, he's very smart, and very talented with his hands. Though the family hates some of the choices he's made." She looked at Elizabeth, "They see this baby as a chance with Jason."

Elizabeth pushed her curls back, " I can't promise that he'll-" As her phone rang, she reached for it, answering it with a "Hello?"

Ric's voice came down the line. "Elizabeth, I have some information about Alcazar's plans for Jason. They involve you. I need you to get them to Morgan for me, so you and Cam won't be hurt."

"Ric, I-"

"Don't bring anyone. It can't look like we set this meeting up, or Alcazar will be tipped off. You'll be safe, I promise."

Elizabeth hung up the phone, a shiver going through her. She looked up at Emily, "I need to go. Can Cameron stay here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanking Max for letting her in, she waited in Sonny's living room, her hands linked together nervously.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny came down the stairs, raising his eyebrows at the beautiful woman in his living room. "Is everything okay?"

She paused for a moment, then explained Ric's call. She finished by saying, "Jason's out of town, but it just seemed odd, and so I thought I'd.."

"Come to me?" Sonny nodded at her. "That's exactly what you..you should be doing. It sounds like Ric is up to something."

At his waved hand, she took a seat, pushing a stray dark hair away. "That's what I thought. But, if he does have information, you and Jason could definitely use it."

Sonny called in Max, and explained "Here's what we're going to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay- this won't load my edit version. Aaarrgghhh

Thank you to all the reviewers! I love all your thougths, and I really appreciate that you take the time! Keep 'em coming!

Still not mine- unless we can pull off the GHH2 Liason Road Trip Heist...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie caught up with Lucky outside Kelly's. "Lucky…Lucky, I know you're angry, but please.."

He turned, a scowl on his handsome face. "What do you want, Maxie?"

"I know you're angry, Lucky. I'm sorry. I just..I just wanted you love me like I love you. All you could see was Elizabeth, your baby with her." She looked up at him beseechingly, "But there's something you don't know."

He sighed deeply, wanting to leave. "And what is that?"

She handed him a sheet of paper, "You're not the father of Elizabeth's baby."

Lucky was still as he looked at the paper, remembering flashes of Jason's discomfort when speaking to him, the hurt he felt when Elizabeth had told him the truth. Finally he looked at Maxie, absently noting the triumphant look on her face. "I already know, Maxie. I've known for a while now."

"What do you mean, you know?"

"I mean I know. You're a little behind. Elizabeth and I are getting a divorce, and she's living with Jason." He ripped the sheet up. "Whatever Elizabeth and I are to each other, I don't want anything to do with you, Maxie." With that, he walked away, leaving Maxie to stare after him with angry tears in her eyes.

Reaching for her phone, she scrolled through the numbers, then dialing. A moment later, she said coolly, "I need to see you. I think you need to know something.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo raised his eyebrows, listening to the person on the other line. "How do I know I can trust you? "He leaned against his desk, the plan unfolding in his mind. "Yes, I agree. But Morgan is a dangerous enemy. No. Are you prepared for the consequences? This child is important to him. Fine, contact me when you're ready." He hung up, knowing that if this plan didn't succeed, Morgan would stop at nothing to get revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny walked back into the room, sliding his cell phone into his pocket. "Allright, we're ready to go." He looked at Elizabeth questioningly, "Are you- are you sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded, giving a little shrug, arms crossed nervously. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, Max is going to drive us out there." He gestured for her to stop out of the room, following her, knowing that if anything happened to her, Jason would rip him apart.

Elizabeth walked over to the bench, trying to look casual. She had called Ric, telling him she'd snuck away from her guard, and would meet him here.

"Elizabeth," Ric smiled at her, admiring her lustrous brown curls, her porcelain complexion. "How are you?"

"Fine." She sat down next to him. "What did you want, Ric?"

Startled by her abrupt question, he raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to tell you that Alcazar has plans to use you to ruin Jason."

She frowned, looking at the man she once loved. "Why are you telling me this?"

He took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I do care about you. I don't want to see you or your children hurt."

"Thank you." She briefly touched his arm in an appreciative gesture. "Why Jason? Why not just go after Sonny?"

"Jason is the lynchpin in Sonny's organization. Their enemies fear him, their associates respect him. Sonny is still fighting for them to trust him again. If you remove Jason, it all falls apart. And there's no one blocking Sonny."

She frowned, pushing her hair back. "And how can they use me?"

Ric laughed mirthlessly. "You've been Jason's weakness for years. He's always dropped everything to rush to protect you. And now, you're pregnant with his child. Take you, and Jason drops it all to save you. He leaves himself open for attack."

"And who's going to take me, Ric?" She asked, standing up.

He shrugged, standing also. "Not me, Elizabeth. I won't hurt you and your children to get at Morgan. But, Alcazar will try to find a way."

"Ric, I don't-"

"Get down!" Sonny yelled, racing out of the trees, firing at a man rushing towards her.

Ric grabbed her, shoving her down underneath him. 'Stay down," he ordered.

She turned to see Max holding down a man with a knife, several feet behind the bench.

Moments later, Sonny came up. "Bastard got away." He reached down, helping Elizabeth to her feet. "You okay?"

She nodded, head spinning. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at the man with Max. "What were they doing?"

"Either trying to kill you or kidnap you." He turned to his brother, "Well, Ric, which one?"

Ric looked at Sonny angrily, "Neither. She was my wife, Sonny. I don't want her hurt." He paused, then looked at Elizabeth. "Now do you understand? No matter where you go, he'll try to get you."

She bit her lip, seeing the rare honesty in Ric's face. "I understand." Looking up at Sonny, she told him, "We should go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason gripped the railing tightly, his jaw clenched as Sonny finished explaining what happened that day. He looked out over the garden for a moment before saying, "You let him go?"

Sonny rubbed his hand over his jaw, "Elizabeth insisted. She thought he was telling the truth."

Jason turned his head, looking at Sonny, "And what about you?"

Sighing, Sonny told him, "I think Alcazar set him up. He-he told him something, knowing that Ric would want her safe, and had his men follow him until he met up with her. That's what the guy Max caught said too."

Jason's voice was low as he said, "This is why I didn't want her this close to me."

Sonny shrugged. "She's your weakness. You can't keep her away, Jason. That stopped being an option when she got pregnant. Pushing her away won't stop anything now."

She spoke up, standing in the doorway. "I won't let you push me away again, Jason."

He turned to look at her standing in the doorway the golden light from the living room making her look like a beautiful angel. "Sonny may not stop them next time."

"Then he doesn't." She walked over to him, tilting her head to look up at him. "Jason, I stayed away from you, and so many bad things happened anyway. If it's meant to happen, it will." Her voice was soft as she added, "You know that."

She put her hand over his on the railing, and after a moment, he turned his, clasping her hand tightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at her, "You're stubborn, did you know that?"

Giving him a dazzling smile, she answered, "I might have heard that once or twice before…"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the short chapter! Please read and review- I love to hear what you think!

Lorenzo nodded to his henchmen, "You can go." Shutting the door behind them, he turned to the woman stepping in from the balcony. "The plan went well. Now it's up to you."

The woman looked at him, her thumbs hooked into her pockets. "Make sure your men are ready when I call. I'll need some help."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow, amused. "I would never have given you credit for something like this."

She shook her hair back, "As long as you hold up your end of the deal, I'll hold up mine, and make sure Sonny is ready for a takeover."

"If Morgan ever finds out…"

"He won't." Sam took the gun he handed her, then headed towards the balcony. "And you'll make sure Elizabeth can never tell him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth thanked Leticia, watching as her little boy settled down on Carly's floor with Morgan. Though she and Carly were hardly friends, their sons were becoming very close. Morgan had begged for Cam to stay the night, and Elizabeth had agreed only because she knew several guards, as well as Leticia, would be watching over the boys.

Smiling at Johnny, she settled back into the backseat of the car, looking forward to a quiet night. Jason would be at the docks with Sonny, having a meeting. Thinking of Jason, she smiled. He was wonderful with Cameron, interested in everything her son had to say, enjoying playing with him at the park and reading him bedtime stories. At night, they would play pool, talk about traveling, or just sit comfortably in silence, each doing their own thing. Once again, Jason was becoming her whole world, and this time, she would not walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Elizabeth was sketching, music playing softly in the background, when she heard Johnny's deep voice outside the door. "Miss McCall, Jason said-" There was the sound of scuffling as Johnny's voice went silent, and suddenly the door crashed open as Elizabeth jumped up, her sketch book sliding from her lap.

Sam was dragged in, a knife held to her throat. "Elizabeth- Elizabeth run," she screamed.

Elizabeth dashed for the kitchen, a burly man grabbing her from behind. "Well, well, if it isn't the mobster's little mama." The man covered her screaming mouth with his hand, whispering into her ear, "Now you don't want me to have to hurt you, do you? Shut up and I won't have to."

Memories of Elizabeth's rape flashed through her head. The terror she had felt then mixed with the terror of now, and she took little notice of Sam standing quietly near the stairs as the other man came back down the stairs. "No sign of the brat here."

"Where's the kid?" the man holding her asked, his breath reeking of stale cigarettes.

Elizabeth tried to push away from him, only to be hauled back roughly. "My son isn't here."

He looked at the other man. "Forget the kid, we have to go." Tying a strip of cloth around Elizabeth's mouth, he dragged her out into the hall.

Sam smiled triumphantly as Elizabeth was dragged out of the penthouse. She looked at the other man. "Tie me up," She told him. "My story has to be the same as Johnny's."

As she sat in the corner of the penthouse, tied up and gagged, she looked over the penthouse, inwardly smiling at the fact that soon she would be back where she belonged, right here in the penthouse with Jason.


	13. Chapter 13

A big Happy Holidays to all of you great reviewers and fellow Liason fans! Please kke pthe reviews coming- I'm interested in your opinions on this story!!

Nope- He's still not mine...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason turned the corner toward his penthouse, stunned to see Johnny lying prone on the floor next to the door. Kneeling down, he quickly checked for a pulse, relieved to feel the steady rythym. Standing, he pushed the door open, feeling a terror he hadn't felt in years as he surveyed his penthouse. Elizabeth's sketchbook lay on the floor, pencils dropped near it. The coffee table had been knocked over, a flower pot in pieces on the floor. Hearing a murmer, he looked over, seeing Sam tied in the corner, dried tears on her face, a look of fright in her eyes.

Pulling the gag out of her mouth, he asked "Where's Elizabeth? Cameron?"

"Elizabeth was taken. I don't know where her little boy is." She rubbed her wrists, red from trying to pull loose from the ropes. "Jason, I don't-"

"Hold on." Jason sprinted upstairs, praying that Cameron was safe in his race car bed. However, the bed was made, just as Elizabeth did every morning. He looked around the upstairs quickly, in closets and under beds, then rushed downstairs and checked the kitchen. There was no sign of the little boy.

He pulled out his phone, curtly telling Sonny to get over to the penthouse, now. Then he looked at Sam. She was huddled on the sofa, tears falling down her face.

"I should have tried harder to stop them, I- I tried to warn Johnny. They had a knife against me, and I thought you would be home, and you would stop them."

"What happened?"

"Alcazar's men caught up with me at the parking lot. I was coming to apologize to Elizabeth. They, I – Oh God." She dropped her face into her hands, sobbing, and stood curling against him as she weeped.

Jason absently rubbed her back, terrified at the thought of Alcazar kidnapping Elizabeth. He couldn't help but think of the time she'd been kidnapped and left in the crypt to die. And now Elizabeth, Cameron and the baby were all in danger because of him.

Sonny strode in, looking at Jason's stony face, the voluptuous brunette in his arms. "What the hell happened?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth awoke, confused. Her head was throbbing, a sour taste in her mouth. She tried to reach up to wipe her face, only to realize that her hands were tied. Memories flooded back to her- Sam's cry, the man grabbing her, asking her where her son was, being dragged out of the penthouse, feeling terrified.

"You're awake," a deep voice said calmly. She looked up to see Lorenzo Alcazar standing before her. He crouched down, "Do you need a drink of water?"

She nodded, feeling stunned. Looking around, she seemed to be in a small studio apartment. Very similar to hers, there was a bed, table and chairs, and small TV. She presumed the door in the corner led to a bathroom.

Lorenzo returned, untying her before handing her a glass of water. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in this."

"Are you going to kill the baby and I?" She asked, desperately trying to be strong.

"No. I don't want you hurt, Elizabeth, nor your children."

"But you want to hurt Jason."

He turned, looking out the small window. "My son is dead. Jason and his little tramp killed him. I have to seek justice." He turned back to her, "Where is your son?"

Trying to push off the sofa, she felt dizzy, and sat back down. "Cameron has nothing to do with this. He's not even Jason's son."

"No, he's not. But that does not mean he's safe. I'm not the one that would hurt your son. But somebody else would. He's a threat to what they want."

"Why would anyone hurt Cameron?"

He paused, then leaned against the wall, looking at her closely. "The fact that you are carrying Morgan's child, that it's obvious he is beginning to see your son as his, also, has someone very unstable very upset."

"I don't, I don't understand any of this." She shook her head, then added "Do you have Sam tied up somewhere around here, too?"

"Miss McCall?" He smiled mirthlessly. "No. She's presumably at Morgan's, doing her best to comfort him."

"What do you mean? Your men had a knife on her, they-" Suddenly she remembered Sam standing by the stairs, a triumphant look on her face. "She's working with you, isn't she?"

"In a manner of speaking. Miss McCall would like me to have you and your children disappear. In return she'll make sure Corinthos is weak, and can be taken over."

"But, but I thought you were after Jason and Sam? And you're working with her?"

He crossed his arms, "It's all about putting things in place. She now believes that since she's working with me, she's safe."

"And you'll make sure my children and I disappear?"

"For a while. But I have no intention of harming you, or your children. If anything you'll be safer here where she can't reach you." He straightened, pulling his gloves on. "I need to go. There is food in the cabinets. Don't try to leave- the door is bolted on the outside, and this is an empty warehouse."

Elizabeth walked over to the window after he left, looking out the blurred window. Did she try to escape? Or did she trust that Cameron could be safe, and that Jason would find out what Sam was guilty of?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason turned from the window, feeling helpless. Sonny shut his phone, looking at him. "Cameron is with Carly. He stayed the night. I've put extra guards on him, and ordered that only You, Carly or I are allowed near him."

Sighing, Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Add Audrey and Emily."

Sonny looked at Sam, "I'm going to send you back with some men to Alexis' house."

"Shouldn't I stay here? It would be easier for the guards."

He shook his head, noting that Jason was looking out the window again, showing little interest in what happened with Sam. "No, I need to make sure Kristina is safe, also. It's-it's easier if you stay there."

A knock at the door sounded, and Max opened it to Lucky Spencer. Lucky looked around, then at Jason's set face. "What happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you SO much for the reviews! You guys are great! I couldn't agree more that Sam needs to go bye-bye!

Again please read and review- It's like chocolate for my soul.

If he were mine- would I waste my time writing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason turned to Lucky. "I need your help. Elizabeth's been kidnapped."

"What? By who?"

Jason grabbed his coat, striding toward the door. "I don't know. Come on."

Sonny turned to Sam, noticing the hurt in her eyes as Jason left without a word, consumed by his worry for Elizabeth. "Let's- let's get you to Alexis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Lucky left the docks, finding no information on Elizabeth. The tension between the two men was thick, Elizabeth a silent specter between them.

As they strode towards the car, Lucky told him quietly, "Elizabeth was kidnapped to get to you. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't-"

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I'm not-" He broke off as the phone rang. "Yea."

Lucky listened to Jason's monosyllabic answers as they stood in the cold. Long ago, he had admired Jason tremendously. Jason had even been his first employer. Now, the two men were constantly at odds, caring for the same woman, seeing the law from two different angles. It had been so hard for him to return long ago, to realize that the closeness he had shared with Elizabeth had been replaced by her intense closeness and loyalty for the mob hit man. However, he could never deny that Jason had always been willing to do anything for Elizabeth, just as she would for him.

Jason shut his phone, looking over at him. "One of the men Johnny described is Alcazar's. I need to see him." He paused, then said, "You may want to head back to the station. And it's better if Elizabeth's disappearance is kept quiet."

"I'll go with you to Alcazar's." Seeing the raised eyebrow, Lucky added, "I know your methods, Jason. But I want Elizabeth safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth curled up on the sofa, tired and worried. At least Cameron had been at Carly's. Elizabeth could only hope that her son had been kept there, where he was surrounded by guards.

Feeling the baby kick, she smiled. "It's gonna be okay." She whispered, rubbing her belly. "Daddy will find us, and he'll take care of everything. We just need to give him time." She didn't voice her deepest fears, her worries that Jason would believe Sam was innocent, that Lorenzo was after Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorenzo raised his eyebrows as Officer Spencer and Jason Morgan were escorted into his living room. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"You know why," Lucky growled.

Jason said nothing, walking around the room, paying attention to everything he saw.

Lorenzo stood quietly, waiting as Jason turned to look at him. "Where is she?" Jason asked calmly.

Crossing his arms, Lorenzo leaned back against his desk comfortably. "Where is who?"

"You know Elizabeth's been kidnapped." Jason strode up to him. "How would you like Skye and your daughter taken?"

Eyes narrowing, Lorenzo answered, "One of my children was already killed. I have no interest in harming a woman and her child."

"Am I supposed to believe you had nothing to do with Elizabeth's disappearance?"

"Believe what you want, Morgan. There are people far more interested in hurting Elizabeth and your child than I am."

"Are you telling me your men are working for someone else?" Jason's voice was cold.

"I'm telling you that if I was guilty of kidnapping Elizabeth, she and her child would come to no harm." As Jason turned to stride off, Lorenzo added, "You should look a little closer to see who would want your child and it's mother out of the way. Perhaps Elizabeth is safer now that she's disappeared."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It sounds as though Lorenzo is saying someone in our organization," Sonny said as Jason paced in his living room.

"Who?" Jason turned, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "I've got Lucky running property checks on Lorenzo's warehouses, but she could be in a safe house, or a –"

"Crypt?" Sonny asked quietly. "I agree with you, Alcazar has, has Elizabeth. But it doesn't sound like he wants her hurt."

"Okay- what's going on? How did they get into your penthouse?" Carly asked as she walked in.

Listening to Sonny explain, she came up and hugged Jason, then asked "Why didn't Sam warn Johnny? Or did she?"

Sonny shook his head, pouring her a drink. "No. Apparently, she had a knife at her throat, and another man overpowered him."

"And why wasn't Sam taken? Elizabeth may be pregnant, but you love Sam." She looked at Jason, "Why leave her behind?"

"I don't know. Sam said they just tied her up, and shoved her in the corner."

Sonny looked surprised, thinking through what had happened. "How did they know Sam would,would come to apologize to Elizabeth?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know." He looked at Sonny, "See what you can find out."

With that, he strode out, as Sonny stood there lost in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stared out the window as another night approached. All she could do was wait, and hope Jason would find her. Suddenly, she noticed two men walking under the streetlights, and hope surged. Lucky and Jason were heading toward the warehouse across from her. She banged on the window, screaming Jason's name, pulling at the bars over the window.

On the street below, Jason stopped, an odd feeling seeping through him. He began looking around, and Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. But a moment later, he walked back towards Lucky, and they disappeared into the other building together.

Tears seeping down her face, Elizabeth remained at the window, hoping for another chance to get Jason's attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny let Sam in, giving her a smile. "Hey. I just wanted to make sure we had all the facts of what, what happened at Jason's penthouse."

Sam nodded, shaking her hair back. "Sure. I'm so sorry about what happened. Elizabeth's so sweet, and I'm sure she's terrified."

Sonny rubbed his chin thoughtfully, " Elizabeth's been around Jason for years. She knows how to handle herself if she has to."

A little surprised at Sonny's comment, Sam tipped her head. "You sound like you really like Elizabeth."

"Well, we've had our moments, but, she was my sister-in-law, and she and Jason have always been very close. She and the baby'll be okay." He gestured for her to sit down, finding the look on her face interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth watched as Jason and Lucky stepped out of the building. Even from above, she could almost feel Jason's frustration. She grabbed the pan, hitting the bars as loudly as possible.

Jason walked toward the building opposite, mentally reviewing the warehouses they'd been through. Suddenly, something glinting with the reflection from the streetlight caught his attention, and he leaned down, reaching for it. He picked up a little bracelet, knowing instantly what it was.

Lucky leaned over, looking at it, "That's Elizabeth's. From when Cam was born."

"I know." Jason looked up, suddenly feeling positive that Elizabeth was in one of these warehouses.

Elizabeth watched from above, her fingers gripping the bars as Jason looked toward each of the warehouses, holding something in his hand. Involuntarily, her hand touched her belly, and she whispered, "Daddy's coming. It won't be long now."


	15. Chapter 15

You guys are beyond fantastic! I love the reviews, and I'm eager to see what you think about this chapter. So please read and review. And thank you for taking the time to review.

Um- nope- he's still not on my couch...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny leaned back, swirling his juice in the glass. "I don't get how Alcazar's men knew you were going to see Elizabeth."

Sam squeezed her hands together, trying not to appear nervous. "I have no idea. Maybe they were just waiting for anybody to come by."

"It must be hard for you to watch Jason spend so much time with Elizabeth. To see her moving in and decorating the baby's room."

"She won't be there long. Jason just feels responsible for her."

Sonny raised his eyebrows, "Sam, Jason feels a hell of a lot more for her than responsibility. I think that you see Elizabeth as the, the wedge between you and Jason."

She stood up, pacing the room. "He loves me, Sonny. You know that. Soon Elizabeth will be out of the picture, and Jason and I will have our own family."

He stood, setting down his glass carefully, remembering the strong, independent woman she'd once been. "And if Elizabeth is gone, everything can go back to normal? Just like it was?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Exactly. Jason will see that I can be just as good a mother as Elizabeth, and it will be better than ever."

Sonny sighed, giving a nod of his own. "Where is Elizabeth, Sam?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason busted the lock on the warehouse doors. This was the fourth warehouse they checked, and with every moment, his concern multiplied. What if they'd moved her from the warehouse, if he was wrong? And yet a part of him knew she had to be nearby. He and Lucky went through the warehouse, Lucky looking around as he went up the steps. At the top was a locked door, a bar across the door. "Elizabeth?" he called.

Elizabeth ran to the door, crying with relief. "Jason, Jason I'm in here."

He leaned his head against the door with a sigh of relief. She was alive, and safe. As Lucky raced up the stairs to help, they began to tug the bar off, then Jason told Elizabeth to step back from the door, and he kicked in the door.

Elizabeth came racing out, running into his open arms. "Jason!!"

He hugged her tightly to him, closing his eyes in relief as he felt her warm body against his, her tears in his neck. He looked up to meet Lucky's gaze. They looked at each other for a moment, and finally Lucky nodded at him, turning and walking downstairs.

Elizabeth leaned back, tears of relief shimmering in her eyes. "I knew you'd find us." She cupped his face in her hands, whispering "I love you, Jason." Her lips met his softly, and he reacted by swinging her up in his arms, the kiss sweet and long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I- I don't know what you mean," Sam stammered. "I don't know anything about where Elizabeth is."

"Maybe you don't." He looked at her, "But you know why all this happened, don't you?"

"How can you say that, Sonny? You know that-"

She was cut off by his cell phone. Sonny answered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Corinthos. Is she okay? Yeah. Did he? What else? Bring her here." He shut the phone, raising his eyebrows. "Looks like Elizabeth is safe." He saw the look of anger in her eyes. "That's what happens when you deal with the Devil, Sam. Sometimes you lose." As she tried to leave, he signaled Max and Milo to stop her. "Sit down. We're going to have some visitors."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth curled against Jason in the car, explaining what had happened to Lucky and Jason. "Then the men were dragging me out, and I saw-" She stopped, feeling awkward.

"You saw what?" Lucky asked, leaning forward.

She looked up at Jason, feeling terribly uncomfortable. "I saw Sam standing there," she said quietly. "She was just standing there by the stairs, this big smile on her face."

Jason looked away, his jaw clenched.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be." He looked back at her, "She just stood there?"

She nodded sympathetically, placing her hand on his arm. "Next to the open door. I- Lorenzo said that she wanted the children and I to disappear. That he was going along with some of her plan to set her up."

"The children?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"Yes. They thought Cameron was at home with me, but I wouldn't tell them where he was."

He inclined his head once, acknowledging her comment, but said nothing as he looked out the window, his fury obvious to both Lucky and Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was surprised when the driver pulled up to Sonny's home. "I thought we were picking up Cameron after we dropped Lucky off?"

He shook his head, helping her out of the car. "We needed to come here first." He paused, then said, "Sam is here with Sonny."

Elizabeth stiffened, refusing to move. "I won't deal with her, Jason. I know you care about her. But I refuse to believe that she wasn't trying to hurt us."

His blue gaze met hers, and he tucked her curls behind her ear. "Trust me, Elizabeth."

She caught his hand, her gaze still on his, and gently rubbed the side of her face against his palm. "I do." They looked at each other, and her heart ached for the hurt and pain she knew he was feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max opened the door to Sonny's living room, and Sonny looked up to see Elizabeth, tired but beautiful, and Jason, his eyes cold and angry, walk in.

Sam looked at Elizabeth, unable to stop the fury from showing in her eyes, even as she said brightly, "Elizabeth! I'm so glad you're all right."

Elizabeth looked at her, arms crossed. "Are you, Sam? Because you looked a lot happier when I was being carried out of the penthouse while you stood there, smiling."

"No, I felt terrible. But what could I do? They had a knife to my throat."

Tipping her head, Elizabeth looked at her for a moment. "How do you explain what I saw? What I heard about your little plan from Alcazar?"

"Alcazar hates me because Diego was killed in self-defense. And maybe you were so traumatized that what Alcazar said and what happened just got mixed up in your mind."

"Do you really think I believe that?"

Sam frowned, a hurt look on her face. "How do I know what you believe? For all I know you sat and thought this up while Alcazar had you, to make Jason hate me."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "I've never known Elizabeth to lie to me."

Sam looked at him, frustrated. "You always believe she's some little angel, Jason. She lied to you and Lucky about the baby she's carrying now. She ripped everyone's lives apart."

"Elizabeth never lied about it. Her only fault was caring about hurting what she thought any of us wanted."

"Poor little Elizabeth. And yet somehow she got everything she wanted, while ripping my life apart."

He looked at her, his feelings of betrayal overriding his sadness at the hurt he'd caused her. "And so you try to kill her? You try to kill children?"

"I didn't do anything," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Did you love me so little you'd believe I could do that?"

"The woman I loved wouldn't have done this. Wouldn't have slept with her stepfather, plotted with Alcazar."

"Please, Jason." She stepped towards him, touching his arm, looking at him beseechingly as he jerked away. "I was so hurt. I know the night with Ric was wrong, but I've paid for it. You slept with Elizabeth, you gave her the baby that's all I ever wanted. Everytime I looked at the two of you, it was like you shared a private conversation that the rest of us didn't get to hear. Now I have to watch you at the park with her son, or see her showing the baby's pictures to everyone at the hospital. I just- I just wanted my life back."

"You wanted your life back by taking hers." He gripped the back of the sofa, fighting for control, finally looking back at her. "I tried to tell you after you came to the penthouse that this wasn't working. I can't forget you and Ric, and I can't stop how I feel about Elizabeth. She and the kids disappearing wouldn't have changed how I felt. How do I let you walk out that door, knowing that they're in danger from you? How do I let Elizabeth worry that you'll take this baby from the park, or show up at the door again?"

"But Jason, she'll never understand your life like I do. She doesn't know-"

"Enough!" His voice cut like a whip through the room. "Enough. I want you gone. Now." He looked over at Sonny, who was leaning quietly against his desk. "Get her out of here. I don't care how."

Without bothering to look at Sam, he took Elizabeth's hand, walking out of the room.

Sam looked at Sonny as he dialed a number on his phone, watching her. "Sonny, don't make me-"

"Max, bring the car around. Sam and I will meet you out front." He shut the phone, looking at her. "Her safety comes first, Sam. I warned you once about betraying Jason."

He led her to the car, making one more call, to the man who had been waiting patiently for his son's killer's world to fall apart.


	16. Chapter 16

I'msorry for the delay- work intruded.

This is a betweener chapter. I hope it works for everyone.Next chapter will be up by Sat AM.

Please read and review- I love you guys. It really helps so much!

He's still not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came down the stairs, her heart twisting as she saw Jason standing in the dark, looking out the window. She walked up behind him, sliding her arms around him. "Hey. "

"Hey."

"Can I help?"

He stood there for a moment, then turned, "Yeah. Yeah, you can." He pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head, her silky robe cool against his bare chest.

Finally he spoke, "There were so many good times. I did this to her. I pushed her away, ruined her life."

Elizabeth leaned back, looking up at him. "You pushed her away, but Sam chose to sleep with Ric, to work with Alcazar. She chose to ruin her own life, Jason. This wasn't your fault."

"She won't be able to hurt you or the kids again."

Elizabeth kissed his chest, laying her head back down. "I heard your phone ring. Sonny?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's done."

They stood there in the moonlight, their child kicking steadily between them, her silent understanding comforting him as nothing else could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later, Elizabeth walked through the docks with Max, her cheeks pink with cold. She was trying hard not to laugh as Max described how difficult it was being in love with Carly, when someone stepped in their path.

"Ms. Webber." Lorenzo said holding up his empty hands as Max pulled out his gun.

It's okay, Max." She touched a hand to Max's upraised arm in reassurance, then looked at Alcazar. "Good afternoon."

He looked at her carefully, her blue maternity coat buttoned snugly, curly hair under a blue knit cap. "You look well after your ordeal."

"Yes, I- I owe you a thank you. I know it could have been far worse."

He nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. "Please let Jason know I plan to keep out truce, but he needs to be aware we both have an enemy that hasarrived in Port Charles. Tell him to watch out for Craig."

Elizabeth looked confused, but she agreed. "I'll tell him."

"Thank you." With a nod he turned and walked away.

Elizabeth watched him go, startled when her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Kelly. I'm on my way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly smiled at Elizabeth as she walked into the exam room. "Everything looks great. You'll have a beautiful baby girl in about two months."

Elizabeth smiled, patting her tummy. "Great, thank you."

As she moved off the exam table, Kelly shook her head ruefully. "Are you enjoying your last week on the job?"

"Between you and Jason, I'm lucky to work part-time! Today is actually my last day before I go on leave."

"Good. You're still coming for dinner after your shift, right?"

"Emily and I will be there around 7."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth smiled at her patient, tucking him in as he dozed off. She would miss even the part-time shifts she'd been doing since she was hurt in the fall. Stepping out of the room, she bumped into a familiar figure. "Jason!"

He steadied her, raising his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Kelly said the baby is doing great."

He smiled, "Good." His face turned serious. "I just came by to see Alexis."

"Oh." She looked at him sympathetically. "How is she?"

Brushing one of her curls back absently, he said, "Not good. The chemo isn't working well, she knows Sam disappeared. Ric is in with her."

Elizabeth sighed, knowing that while no one could tell Alexis what happened to Sam, the intelligent lawyer has a pretty good idea. "Ric?"

"Yeah. They're trying to work out an agreement for Kristina and Molly."

"Oh. Will Sonny be okay with that?"

"I doubt it." He smiled down at her, "Girls night out tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh, Jason, I ran into Lorenzo down at the docks." Seeing the frown on his face, she continued. "He said he would honor your truce, but you should know you both have an enemy in town. A Craig?"

He was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. "Okay. Thanks, but stay away from Alcazar. I want you and the kids safe."

As Elizabeth smiled up at him, he couldn't help but lean over, giving her a quick, hard kiss. "I'll see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked into the MetroCourt, Emily kept Elizabeth laughing with stories of Spencer's newest antics. Opening the door, she stepped back, letting Elizabeth go first.

Seeing the room empty, and beautifully decorated, Elizabeth said, "Emily, I think it's reserv-"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, stepping into sight.

Shocked, Elizabeth stared at the people around the room. Audrey, Monica and Bobbie were standing together, Robin and Patrick over at the bar, Lainey and Kelly grinning at her, while Emily stepped over to stand with Nikolas. Jax was smiling at her, his glass upraised, while Carly stood at his side, shooting angry looks at Sonny, who was relaxing next to Jason.

Jason smiled at her, glad that he has okayed Emily organizing the surprise baby shower. She walked down towards him, "Whose idea was this?"

Emily came up from behind, a dress bag in hand. "Mine, come with me."

Looking helplessly at Jason, Elizabeth allowed herself to be dragged away, Robin and Bobbie following.

As Emily changed out of her scrubs, she handed an outfit to Elizabeth, who lookedat her bemusedly. "You do realize I'm almost 8 months pregnant, right?"

"Just put it on."

Elizabeth obediently pulled on the outfit, pleased as she turned to look at her reflection. The maternity pants were skillfully cut, the shirt skillfully draping itself over her tummy. IT was a beautiful outfit.

"I'm so jealous," Robin told her with a big smile."

"I hope we didn't startle you too much." Bobbie said, smiling at her. It amazed Bobbie that this was the same young girl she's met so many years ago, the same girl who'd brought her to a boxcar to save a dangerous young man's life.

"No, I love it! It's so sweet of you all to be here." She walked with them into the main room, smiling as Jax approached.

"You look wonderful."

She smiled at him, this man she'd almost had a child with. "You too. Still with Carly, I see."

He sighed, raising his eyebrows. "Still with Sonny's wife. He doesn't want to give her the divorce." As he said it, Carly could be heard nearby, telling Sonny he's better sign the papers. "I'm happy for you, Elizabeth. You're a fantastic mother. This baby is very lucky."

"Thank you." She hugged him, then smiled as she watched him walk away to get Carly away from Sonny.

She walked by several of her friends, saying hello. Then walked over to Jason. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, looking amused.

"For coming. I know this isn't your idea of a great time." She pulled him down by his collar, her mouth meeting his. After a moment, he tugged her against him, his mouth gentle against hers, forgetting where they were. Finally, hearing Emily's laughter, he lifted his head, brushing Elizabeth's hair back. "We'll continue this later," he told her, ignoring his sister.

The night was a success, the buffet fantastic, and the adults all smiled over some of the shower gifts, which ranged from practical to audacious gifts for both mother and baby. As the night ended, Jason helped Elizabeth put on her coat, frowning as the door opened to reveal a curly dark-blonde haired man.

The man looked around, his gaze lingering on Sonny and Carly, Jason and Elizabeth. "I'm sorry," he said in a French accent. "My apologies." With that he shut the doors, as Jason and Sonny turned and looked at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I lied. It's early, early Sunday. Sorry!!!

Please read and review! I really appreciate it!

Seriously, if he were mine do you think I'd be on the computer right now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason carried a sleeping Cameron off the elevator, waiting for Johnny to open the door. Elizabeth pulled off her coat, then followed him up to Cam's room, smiling tenderly as she watched Jason set Cam in bed, tugging his jacket off. He kissed the little boy, then stepped back as Elizabeth stepped forward, pulling the covers up and adding a kiss of her own.

Later that night, Jason kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feeling of her body curled against his. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to adopt Cameron."

She sat up, turning to look at him. "You do?"

"Yeah. I want Cam as much as I want this baby." He sat up next to her, his intense blue eyes meeting hers. "I want him to know he's wanted as much as this baby."

She looked at him, eyes shimmering as she touched his face. "You're such a good man, Jason. Cam couldn't ask for a better father."

He brushed a tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, then kissed her softly. Pulling back, he quietly said, "Marry me."

She went still, whispering, "Because of the children?"

"No." He caressed the side of her face, then ran his hand down her hair. "Because I love you. Because it took so long to find our way back to each other. Because I can't let you go again."

Tears slid down her cheeks now, dropping on to the silky blue sheets. She couldn't seem to speak, and finally nodded, her eyes on his.

He gave a little smile, pulling her against him. "I'll talk to Bernie tomorrow about filing for adoption. And we'll go get the marriage license."

She looked up at him, "A little wedding. And soon. I don't want to wait."

He nodded, "This week." With that, he kissed her again, determined that this time, Elizabeth Webber would stay his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the week, Bernie had the initial adoption paperwork ready, andElizabeth was on her way to a small church to marry Jason.

Sonny helped her out of the car, walking her over to Nik at the back of the church. Only Nik, Emily, Audrey, Sonny, Carly and Jax had been told.

Elizabeth walked up the aisle behind Emily, her eyes meeting Jason's and she held his gaze all the way to the front of the chapel, clutching a small bouquet of roses. As she handed her bouquet to Emily, Jason took her hands, and the rest of the wedding passed in a blur. All she noticed was Jason, standing next to her, as she'd never dared dream. He looked fantastic in a dark blue suit, making his blue eyes more noticeable than ever.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jason lifted Elizabeth's short veil, smiling at her, before he leaned down, kissing the woman he'd loved for so long. He smiled as he lifted his head, hearing Cam yelling "Daddy" next to his grandmother.

Later, as they were leaving with everyone for lunch at the MetroCourt, Elizabeth paused, smiling at Jason as Carly stomped off from Sonny. Suddenly, her smile faltered as she looked at a man standing with the minister. "It can't be," she whispered, but when she looked back, the man was gone.

Jason leaned down towards his wife, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought- never mind. I'll tell you later." They walked out towards the car, Elizabeth thinking of the face she'd seen. She had to be imagining things. Manny Ruiz was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stood on the balcony with Emily, laughing as her wedding dress fluttered in the cool March air. "I don't think Cameron understands that Jason is only his and the baby's Daddy. IT was so cute to see him offer Jason to Spencer, too."

Emily grinned, enjoying the little boy's antics, as well. "He does love Jason. I've never seen Cam so hap- Lucky."

Lucky nodded to them both, feeling awkward at hearing about Jason and the little boy he'd cared about. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

He smiled at Elizabeth, his heart aching at the sight of her in her wedding dress, the gorgeous sapphire ring on the hand resting on her pregnant belly a perfect statement of just how far lost to him she was. "You look beautiful."

She flushed, "Thank you. How are you?"

"Fine. I, ah, I have to ask Jason and Sonny a few questions about the fire down at the docks."

Elizabeth frowned, "You're taking Jason to the police department on our wedding day?"

"I hope not. I think we can pull them into the office here. I'll try not to ruin your day anymore than I have to."

Milo stepped forward from the doorway, "Ms-er, Mrs. Morgan?"

She turned, looking surprised at hearing the name. "Just Elizabeth, Milo."

The young man blushed. "Er, ok. We should go inside."

She gave him a smile, turning to Lucky. "Come on, you might as well start talking to Jason and Sonny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason leaned against the wall as Lucky asked his questions. All Lucky got in return were a few monosyllabic answers. Finally Lucky put his notebook aside, asking "What is going on? I thought you two and Lorenzo had a truce?"

"We don't have a problem with each other."

"Then who started the fire? Why these new rumors of problems?"

Jason shrugged, "No idea."

Lucky sighed. "Fine. I'd ask you to tell me if there's a problem, but you won't anyway." As Jason turned to leave, Lucky added, "One more thing. Sam disappeared the night we found Elizabeth. Do you know anything about that?"

Jason turned and looked at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I don't know what happened to her. But Elizabeth is safe." With that, Jason strode out of the room, and Lucky had a feeling he knew exactly what happened to Sam McCall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Elizabeth was curled up in bed with Jason, looking through a brochure he handed her. "It's beautiful."

"So, that's where you want to go?"

She began to laugh, "You know I'll go anywhere in Italy with you. But are we taking Cam and the baby?"

"That's up to you. She'll be a couple months old by then."

Elizabeth set the brochure aside, snuggling against his chest. "Let's take them. I want to see Italy with you, Cam and the baby." She was quiet for a moment, then said, "Isabella."

"Hmmm?"

"Italy has always been so special for us. Let's name her Isabella.."

"Isabella.." He pondered, then nodded. "Isabella it is."

"What about her middle name? You choose that, Jason."

He thought about it as she dozed off, then almost asleep, she heard him quietly say, "Grace."

"Grace?" She responded sleepily. "Why Grace?"

He kissed her on the forehead, a soft smile on his face. "Because her mother has always been my saving grace."


End file.
